


Dreaming of You

by ChaosLady



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Hinted Rebirth, I Don't Even Know, My First Work in This Fandom, Obito Is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosLady/pseuds/ChaosLady
Summary: She dreamt of peace but mostly death. She would do one last thing before she erased herself.





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually supposed to be a multichapter fanfic with a OC/SI, inspired by Rotted Rowan by Darkpetal16 back on FF. It died along the way though and then this was born.
> 
> Any mistakes is mine and mine alone.
> 
> AND I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I'm just playing with it.

* * *

 

_“Are you okay, old man?”_

_Her voice had been soft as she had spoken to him when they had first met._

_…_

_“Let me help you, Madara-sama.”_

_The request had been as soft as anything else she said and Madara wondered if she could do anything but speak softly._

_“Why?” he had asked her._

_She had simply given him a tired smile, so much older than she really was. Madara had seen it in the eyes of the children of his own clan back when he had been younger and war had been a daily thing in their lives._

_“Because I have no purpose. No dreams. I just want it all to end and if you can make it end, they I will serve you until you have achieved your dream.”_

_“Hn.”_

_“Thank you, Madara-sama.”_

_…_

_She had always had a habit of thanking him for the smallest of things._

* * *

 

She wasn’t sure how she had ended up like this. She didn’t recall being like this in her first life. Sighing, she placed her face in her hands, hiding it from the world. Perhaps she hoped to also hide the shame in her eyes though she knew the only one who could read her plain as day was the infuriating Uchiha beside her.

   “What’s on your mind, girl?” he asked with a small hum of curiosity.

   She sighed again and moved her fingers so she could see the scene below her. Shinobi from all Elemental Lands had gathered as one force to drive back those they believed to be the monsters. She sighed again; perhaps she was.

   She turned her head to look at Madara, the man she had promised to serve until her death. No doubt he would be the one to kill her.

   At this point in time, she couldn’t bring herself to care though.

   “I wanted to be better than this.” She said softly, knowing Madara would understand what was unspoken.

   He watched her, face blank and unreadable and then he closed his eyes with a small grunt as a corner of his mouth lifted up into a smirk.

   He was the only one in this world who knew the truth about her, about who she was. She had told him everything about her previous life. At least the things she remembered.

   “Maybe next time.” He told her and then he focused back onto the battle going on beneath them.

   She followed his eyes and her heart ached when she caught sight of Kakashi and Obito. She had been on their team back when they were younger. She knew she had hurt them when she had turned her back on their village and taken Madara’s side in this war.

   Raising her head to look up at the full moon above them, she blinked back the tears which had gathered in her eyes. They wouldn’t understand but she did this _partially for them too_. She wanted them to never experience pain again and the Tsuki no Me was the only way to achieve that.

   She looked over at Madara. Sensing her eyes on him, Madara turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

   “Will you kill me when this end, Madara-sama?” she asked.

   He didn’t grace her with a reply straight away. Instead he merely observed her, quiet, like he so often would. He didn’t want her to die. He had become rather fond of the young woman but if it was what she wanted, he knew he would give it to her in the end.

   “You do not want to live?” he asked.

   She shook her head and turned her eyes back to the battle below them.

   “No. I wasn’t even supposed be alive in the first place. I yearn for peace, for silence… for death.” She said softly. “My time has come, Madara-sama. I will help you reach your goal but then I hope that you will honor me by ending my life.”

   Madara sighed softly and looked away from his partner.

   “If that is what you wish.” He said.

   Silence stretched between them for a few moments before he heard a sniffle from her. He clenched his teeth. He didn’t like to see her upset.

   “Thank you, Madara-sama.”

 

* * *

 

_He didn’t want to kill her._

_But he would never be able to deny her anything._

* * *

 

“Why?”

   The question threw her for a loop. She stopped and glanced at the two men she had once called her friends. She tilted her head slightly at the question, waiting for either of them to elaborate.

   Neither of them elaborated. She sighed and closed her eyes.

   It wasn’t like they would understand why she had started a war. She knew they loved her and she loved them but they had never understood her.

   Not like Madara did.

   “You would never understand, Obito-kun.” She said instead and turned her back on them, briskly making her way towards where she could sense Madara.

   The two men matched her strides and for a while the three of them walked in silence.

   “We missed you, Shiori-chan.” Obito said quietly and her heart ached for them.

   They were the only family she had ever known. She only wanted to see them happy but again, they would never understand how that could justify starting a war.

   “I once told the two of you that I would do anything for you, did I not?” she asked and didn’t miss the startled expressions on their faces.

   “You started a war… for us?” Kakashi asked and she graced him with a small, almost invisible smile.

   “This war is simply a means to an end. Soon you will never experience pain again. Nothing will ever hurt you.” She told them.

   “Oh.” Came Obito’s surprised reply. “It’s not that we don’t, uh, appreciate it… but why a war? We would have been happy with you back home with us.”

   She stopped with a sigh, the two of them also stopping and watching her with wearying degrees of wariness.

   “I want peace. Really, I do but peace cannot exist so long we humans have our free will. Madara-sama and I strive to take that free will away so there can be peace.” She said and her two former teammates shared a look over her head.

   “It seems a little, uh, _extreme_ though… don’t you think, Shiori-chan?” Obito asked and she closed her eyes with a sigh.

   “As I said, Obito-kun, you would never understand.” She said softly and then she was gone.

   Kakashi and Obito watched her appear a distance away, impressed with how skilled the little girl they had once known had become. She had always been fast, even back in the days when they were still just children, but now… well, the two Sharingan wielders was convinced Shiori could give their former sensei a run for his money.

   “Kakashi.” Obito said and his best friend gave a grunt of affirmation.

   The two of them had failed the third member of their team once. They wouldn’t do it again.

 

* * *

 

_When the girl had been younger, he had often doubted his decision of making her his apprentice. She was weak, emotional and had a terrible temper._

_She would have died before reaching even her tenth year, had she been born in back in his time._

_Still, something about the little redhaired girl intrigued him enough to train her. Perhaps she wouldn’t be able to become as strong as him (few could become that strong, really) but he would make sure she reached her full potential._

_…_

_If it just so happened that she didn’t survive, she could easily be replaced._

_…_

_He didn’t believe that anymore._

* * *

 

“Are you ready?”

   “Yes, Madara-sama.”

   “And you are sure this is what you want?”

   There was no hesitation from her side. She gave him a soft smile, a rarity these days.

   “I am.”

   “As you wish.”

   He didn’t dwell on what he had to do or he never would have been able to do it. He moved before she had even seen it and then his kunai pierced her heart and her body went limp, falling against him as a small trickle of blood fell from between her lips.

   “Thank… you… Madara-sama…”

   Madara looked down at the young redhaired female with unreadable eyes. Picking the young woman up, bridal style, he found the remains of one of her teammates who had been an unfortunate casualty in the war.

   He hadn’t told her and she hadn’t noticed. It would have broken her even more than she already had been. He gently placed her down beside the man and then stepped back to take one last look at the young woman. Then he raised his head and blinked, letting himself be pulled into the Infinite Tsukiyomi.

 

* * *

 

_“Madara, you’re late. They are all waiting for you. Hashirama-san is drunk and Tobirama-san and Izuna keeps flirting. It’s freaking the clans out.”_

_The small, redhaired woman grabbed his hand and began to pull him along with her. Madara let her._

_He sighed wistfully._

_“Tadaima.” He murmured softly and the woman looked over her shoulder with confused dark eyes._

_Then she smiled at him like she had once done in another time… in another dream, perhaps._

_“Okaerinasai.”_


End file.
